


the good in my people and the trouble in me

by Silvercyclops



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, sappy ending though because i can't help myself, set during avx but before phoenix five, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops/pseuds/Silvercyclops
Summary: as they look out over Utopia, Scott Summers and Pietro Maximoff try to re-find what really matters during the war between the Avengers and the X-Men
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the good in my people and the trouble in me

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! it's been forever but I saw some new fics for this ship and was immediately hit with inspiration. I've been thinking about this idea for like forever, so hopefully you enjoy :D

“Just let Steve take her,” Pietro sighed, leaning farther back onto the roof they were sitting on. “What’s the worst that they could do?”

Scott huffed out an emotionless laugh. “Really? You of all people should know why we need her. The Phoenix could be the answer,Pietro, it’s what could bring us back from the brink of extinction. Hope stays here, end of story.”

Pietro ignored the dig at his sister, he knew Scott didn’t mean it. For as long as he had known him, Scott was set on one thing and one thing only, keeping mutantkind safe, and unfortunately, Wanda was the reason why it wasn’t anymore. But giving a hungry, desperate group of people a source of unlimited power? That could be more dangerous than anything Pietro had faced with the Avengers. He sighed again, and reached his hand out for Scott to take.

“Don’t,” Scott said, pulling his hand away. He rubbed his thumb over the wedding ring hidden under his glove. “You shouldn’t be here anyway, we’re supposed to be at war.”

Pietro turned to look at him. “War? You and Steve Rogers are in a custody battle over a teenager, and you’re both too stubborn to compromise. I’d hardly call it a war.” He took a deep breath, gently spinning his own ring around his finger. “And besides, I should be allowed here anyways, this is my father’s island afterall.” 

“Yes,but, you know how they see you here. You’re an outsider, a member of the Brotherhood turned Avenger, the brother of the woman who made us the 198. You know how it looks.” Scott winced as soon as the words came out. He didn’t want Pietro to think he was ashamed of him, quite the opposite in fact. He hoped that one day he could wake up from whatever nightmare he was living in. He hoped when he woke up, there’d be more mutants than just the population of Utopia, that his best friend and sole confidant would be alive and bright rather than long dead by the talons of the very cosmic firebird he was risking everything to protect, and more than anything, Scott Summers wished he could fully be with the man he loved. Rushed meetings, hushed “I love you’s,” and a wedding done by a Rabbi sworn to secrecy, they worked for the situation they were in, but both men longed for something more. 

“I do know how it looks. It looks like I’m abandoning my team at a time when they really need me, just so I can look out at the mutant population I feel like I failed. I feel like I’m betraying them every time I come here, but guess what? I come anyway. I do it for us. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” He knew he sounded hysterical, a rarity for Pietro, but he didn’t care. No matter how ridiculous he found this whole thing, he saw the toll it was taking on Scott and Steve. The Avengers and X-Men tolerated each other on a good day, but with the Phoenix hanging in the balance? All bets were off. All day Pietro saw Steve pace around Avengers Tower muttering about the stupid fire bird and how “if they just let us take her, everything would be so much better,” and during his secret trips to Utopia, he’d see Scott do the exact same. The two of them were a lot alike in some regards, but as a man who valued both his job and his marriage, he decided to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Coming out of his thoughts, he looked over to see Scott staring at him with the saddest look he’d ever seen.

“Oh Pietro, of course it means something.” He opened his arms and Pietro fell right into them, despite the voice in the back of his head wanting desperately to be petty and pull away like Scott did with their hands. “God I feel like such a dick. I’m so caught up with everything going on here with us, that sometimes I forget that you’re just as apart of this as I am.” Scott kissed the top of Pietro’s head. “I’m sorry”

“Thank you,”Piero whispered into his chest. “And you’re right. You need Hope, she belongs here with her family.” He paused and thought carefully about what he was about to say, a rare thing to do for a speedster. “And so do I.” 

Scott pulled away and looked at Pietro. “Do you really mean that?”

Pietro nodded. “I don’t know if they’ll want me here, but I want to live on Utopia. It’s where I belong because it’s where you belong.” 

Scott paused. The rest of the Utopians probably didn’t want Pietro on their island. He was every red flag there was, and not who the struggling mutants would want to see during a time of unrest. However, it wasn’t their decision to make. Pietro was a mutant, and all mutants are welcome on Utopia, especially the son of the man who built it.

Scott smiled his small smile and looked at his husband. “Welcome to the X-Men Pietro Maximoff, hope you survive the experience.”


End file.
